What a NIFFty Week
by Bakura From School
Summary: April 9-15 is Niff Week! Includes Seven Nifflettes. Day 1: Kid!Niff Easter. Day 2: A Day Without Shoes. Duets, Separations and Mistakes, Oh My! by Day 6: We jumped ahead 5 years! and finish it off with a little bit of Crack Cross-over. Please R&R!
1. Happy Easter KidNiff

**April 9, 2012**

**Well guys, apparently if's NIFF WEEK! Let's celebrate something right? Thanks to **_**ohthesimplethings**_** here on for indirectly telling me about it. Good thing I caught it before today was over eh? **

**If you don't know about Niff week, just google it, and then you'll find the tumblr page with all the rules. **

**So here I am, trying to write seven consecutive ficlets about 1) a series I've never written for but am obsessed, and 2) a pair I've never written. What can go wrong…right? **

**Disclaimer: I am not RIB+ for if I was, there would be a lot more Dalton character development, and each episode would be a full hour. Oh, the detail editing would be better too. **

**Warning: added in family members, simply because we **_**don't**_** know these characters more from what we each write about them. **

Without Further ado…

XxXxX

Oh, and Happy Easter. What a wonderful day to rejoice.

Niff Weeek! 4/9-4/15 Because 3/6 day just isn't enough.

**Day 1 Kid!Niff Pre-dalton. **

* * *

**Happy Easter**

"Jeff! Wake up! Nick's here! " Jeff's mother hollered up the stair well, ushering a young Nicholas Duval inside.

"You can go on up, Sweetie. I'll be in the kitchen to help you guys when you're ready." She released the boy's shoulders, and they parted ways.

"Thank you. Happy Easter, Mrs. Sterling."

"Happy Easter, Nick"

Jeff was awakened from the dream of his mom yelling at him by a knock on his bedroom door. He lazily rolled out of bed and opened the door, pushing aside his bangs to come face to face with his best friend…

"Hey Nick!"

"Hi Jeff!"

Holding a basket of eggs.

Nick raised the basket higher once he noticed Jeff's staring.

"They're from Henrietta and Gertrude."

"Your aunts?"

"My chickens."

"Oh."

"Did you get the coloring kit?"

"um, yeah. Yeah, I think my mom did…"

By this time, Nick had made his way into Jeff's room, setting the basket onto the crowded desk, and sat on the unmade bed.

"What's wrong, Jeff?"

"Well, don't you—no, it's stupid."

"Tell me." The burnet coaxed.

"Don't you think we're a little old, I mean, for this" he gestured to the eggs in an impatient manner.

Nick just looked confused, "We went Trick or Treating last October."

"But we're 12 now. Almost in Jr. High"

"Well technically, I'm still 11." Nick grinned at Jeff's unamused glare.

"Come on Jeff, did someone say something to you, or…" He trailed off.

Jeff sighed and flopped down on this bed next to Nick. "My brother. He told me to grow up. Stop acting like a child"

"Jeff, Marcus is like 30, and has 4 kids. He _has_ to be grown up."

"Well, but—"

"We have all of high school and college."

"But shouldn't we—"

"And then we have 60 years after that! Jeff, I don't want to turn into Harriet and Georgina!"

"…Your chickens?"

"My aunts!"

"Oh."

"Jeff, don't you want Adventure, and Fun?"

"I do really like Peter Pan."

Nick just smiled, and hugged Jeff back as the dirty-blond boy wrapped his arms tightly around his best friend.

"Thank you, Nick." He whispered.

"You're welcome, Jeffie. Now what do you say we go dye those eggs. Your mom said she's waiting."

"What do you say we have a race." Jeff sprang off the bed and ran out the door, grabbing the basket of eggs on the way.

"Last one there's a rotten egg!" He called from down the hallway.

Nick just smiled and took off after his best friend, the sheets left hanging off the bed. Things were going to be alright.

* * *

**A/N: You know what I think? Niff should become a part of Glee. They're transferring season 4. **

**Well, If you read it, Thank you! Leave a review, letting me know what you liked, and what you didn't like. **

**Remember it's not too late to join in Niff Week! You still have 6 days! **

**Catch you guys tomorrow. Love you all. **


	2. My First Time

**Happy Glee-back-from-Hiatus-OMG Day! Who else is freaking out?**

**Well, here's Day 2 of Niff Week. But it's also A Day Without Shoes. (TOMS dot com)**

**Not much else to say but "Hope you Enjoy"**

Warnings: Established light Niff; I couldn't resist: Dalton Verse characters used. Thank you CP Coulter; Ooc?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, or CP Coulter's Dalton (If you haven't read it yet, wth are you waiting for?)

* * *

**xXxxXx**

Niff Week: Day 2: Firsts

**My First Time**

"Mr. Duval, I do believe you forgot something this morning."

Nick looked up to see his history professor staring at his feet.

"It's A Day Without Shoes day, Mrs. Tourney. I haven't forgotten anything."

"You're breaking dress code right now, Nick."

"It's only for one day." He tried to reason.

"And if I had a dollar for every time I heard that from Mr. Hummel, I could retire tomorrow!" She walked back to the black board, turning around.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to go to the principal's office."

"Wait, are you serious?"

"Unless you can pull a pair of shoes out of your back pocket, then yes Nick. Get going."

Nick let out a shaky breath as he stood up, and walked out the door, forgetting his text books.

Just moments later, it was Jeff who raised his hand. "Excuse me, Mrs. Tourney, may I please be excused to use the rest room; it's sort of an emergency."

She sighed with a "Yes, Jeff."

xXxNxXxIxXxFxXxFxXx

Jeff exited the class quickly, earning a few soft chuckles, and looked down the corridor, sprinting around the corner until he spotted Nick, slowly walking, hand brushing the intricate wooden designs along the wall board.

"Nick!"

The called boy spun around, "Jeff, what are you doing here?"

"I was worried. Man, that sucks, gettin' busted and all."

"Well, you said I would." Nick tucked his nose into Jeff's neck, leaning into the taller boy as they embraced.

"Nicky, you look like you're gonna cry. It'll be okay."

"I'm just scared." A soft whisper.

"It's not that bad, Nick."

The burnet pulled away.

"Of course it isn't for you Jeff! You're in there every other week with the twins!"

The blond just smirked softly and shrugged.

"This is my first time. Ever."

"You're strong Nick. No matter what happens in there you'll still be Nick Duval. Chin up! Be proud!"

Jeff gripped Nick by the shoulders, giving him an encouraging push toward the Principal's office. As Nick disappeared from sight, Jeff made his way upstairs to the nearest bathroom, pulling out his cell phone along the way.

_**To: **__ Warbler Group (all)  
10:45am sent_

_**Emergency Warble Meeting. NOW! 2 floor bathroom! **_

_**-J $TER!**_

xxn…xxi...xxf..xxf..xx.

"I was trying to spread awareness,"

"And I'm sure you're _aware _what the dress code is."

"But it's for a good cause! What about the Zero-Tolerance policy?"

"That's a _harassment _policy, Mr. Duval. Right now I have zero tolerance for your excuses."

"But can't you hear me out?"

"I will in detention next Thursday."

"But Sir, that's Warbler's Practice!"

"Hm, well I'm sure your voice could use a rest from all the lip you've given me." He looked unamused and slid the detention slip in front of Nick.

"Mr. Duval, either you put some shoes on and get back to class, or I call your parents and send you home for the day."

Nick looked down to his feet, the detention slip still visible from the corner of his eye. He took a deep breath and looked up at the Principal with a new found fire.

"I'm not putting shoes on Principal McConneley."

"Go gather your things then." He ushered the boy out of the office with a wave of his hand. Nick heard him pick up the telephone, dialing a number that could only be his own. He bit his tongue, begging the tears to wait, at least until he got into his dorm room.

He opened the heavy door to the office only to be faced with a group of boys sitting in the waiting room. Blaine, Kurt, Wes, David… all of the Warblers, some grinning, others chuckling, all shoeless. Nick looked speechless.

"W-What are you guys all doing here?"

"Well, we _are_ all breaking dress code." Sebastian chimed in from his seat placed behind the door, now closing, gesturing to their bare feet below their pressed uniform pants.

"Why-When?"

"Ask Jeff." Kurt's sweet voice sounded, his head resting atop Blaine's.

"Jeff?" Nick was at a loss for words as their eyes met. "I don't… Wh—"

"Emergency Warbler's meeting." The blond waved his cell phone with a shrug as he made his way closer to Nick.

"How did you all leave class…?"

"We're on the Warbler's council." Wes and David answered easily, simultaneously.

"And he's just a good actor." Logan gloated standing next to Julian, who dramatically fainted into the blonde's strong arms. Being hoisted up bridal style, he hung there limply until he heard Nick let out a happy laugh.

The burnet launched himself into Jeff's arms, his tears now joyful.

"Thank you so much, Jeff! I can't believe you guys."

"I knew how much this meant to you. I had to address it."

Two identical wolf whistles rang out when Nick pressed his lips to Jeff's cheek.

Nick groaned, "Grow up, twins."

"But don't think for one minute this Thursday detention gets us out of practice, Nick. 'Uptown Girl' still needs a lot of work."

"We'll just serenade the detention coordinator."

"It'll be like the _GAP Attack_ all over again."

"Ugh, Kurt, don't remind me!"

XxXXxXxXxxXxXx

* * *

**Happy Niff Week Day 2 everyone.**

**A/N: A Day Without Shoes is through TOMS shoes. Basically, we go a whole day without wearing shoes to bring awareness of the thousands of people worldwide who risk disease and injury because they have no shoes. **

**Check it out at Toms dot com.**

**A/N2: I don't know why the teachers/adults are so sassy...maybe they hang out with Trent too much. **

**Thanks for reading, and Review.**

_**Take Care Of Yourselves **_I lessthan 3 you all

_BFS_

_More to come tomorrow: NIFF Duets_


	3. Duets

**Happy Wednesday Nifflers!**

Day 3 is Duets. I note the note, and I quote "You could interpret this as either about them singing a duet, or a double date, or anything that can be twisted into this category."

**I, dear reader, will be focusing on the "anything that can be (manipulatively, and somewhat randomly) twisted into this category" As talented readers, it's your job to find all the "Duet, double, etc" in here. **

**Warnings: Niff relationship  
Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, though the fans may as well, we never saw any Warbler screen time anyways. Lenscrafters clearly isn't mine, though it should be with the amount of money I give them every year. **

**Please Enjoy**

* * *

**Niff Week: Day 3: Duets**

"Now Warblers, the council and I like Kurt's ideas for the choreography…and I see many of you agree. That being said, we'll need to practice eve..."

"pssst! Nick!" Jeff's hushed voices appeared over the top of Wes's, "What time is it?"

"Are you serious?" Nick's response was even quieter; he pointed in an obvious manner to the rather large, and rather extravagant clock hanging just behind Wes.

"Oh, right. Forgot that was there…" he chuckled awkwardly and looked down to his lap.

"..That being said, Nick, Jeff, take your places?"

The Warbler's filed into the formation. Wes, facing the group for observation, counted off. As the beat-boxing started, the featured two came from back to front to start the melody. Asian eyes meticulously scrutinized.

"Stop!" Wes raised a hand to get the Warbler's attention. "Jeff your moves are sloppy, and your pulling flat on the low notes. Keep up; From the top!"

And again, "Stop! You're falling behind Jeff. Keep up with your duet partner. Again from the top!"

Jeff heard a few of the boys sigh as the opening beats started.

"Stop! It's on _three_, Jeff. This is the most distracted I've seen you. Concentrate. We repeat this until it's right. If we want to have a chance at Regionals this year we'l—"

"I know, okay! I just have a headache, I can't concentrate!" The blond snapped impatiently, fore finger and thumb pressed against closing eyelids just as Nick turned to look at him, probably out of shock.

"Sorry…", he mumbled into the palm of his hand.

"I think you should take the rest of the day off, Jeff. We'll work with Nick today, and try your part again on Friday."

"Sure." Was all Jeff said, avoiding the eyes of the Council, the eyes of Kurt who deserved this duet part more than him, and the worried eyes of Nick, and the heavy door swung shut behind him.

…

…

Jeff barely looked up from where he was staring at the computer on his lap when Nick came back to the room they shared an hour later.

"What was up at practice today man?" Nick quickly stripped off his blazer, shirt and slacks, hanging it up in the provided closet, and pulled on a pair of lounge pants.

He just saw Jeff shrug lamely as he grabbed his laptop from the desk and made himself comfortable on the bed opposite his roommate. Lying on his stomach, he propped himself on elbows, waiting for the window to load.

"ugh," Jeff let out a quick frustrated groan as he shut his laptop screen a little too harshly, and traded it for the book they were reading for Literature, the one he was behind in.

"What?" Nick looked across at Jeff.

"Nothing. Just, Mautler didn't post the test scores…I was waiting to see how I did," the blond smoothly lied.

"Hm." Nick quickly clicked his mouse, and typed something onto his screen, "Are you sure? Mine's here…ninety-eight. Check yours again."

Jeff squinted at the words of the book he was reading. Something about, re…res…n?, before he looked back up at Nick, across the room, shutting the book cover loudly.

"No, Nick, I'll just check again tomorrow." He impatiently tossed the book aside, it slid off the side of his blue sheeted bed, and onto the ground.

"Jeff, what's wrong?"

"Nothing! I just have a headache!"

"You're squinting,"

"Am not."

"You might have Astigmatism…"

Jeff's eyes widened a bit "I what?"

"Relax," Nick chuckled slightly, "It means you need glasses."

"No way." There was no way he was putting anything that stupid looking on his face,

"Jeff, a lot of people need glasses. Blaine wears glasses, and so do Thad, and Trent…"

What was Nick talking about, he's pretty sure he's never seen glasses on any of those three, well except that one Halloween when Blaine was—

"…Contacts, Jeff. Here. We'll make you an eye appointment for tomorrow, and we'll call your mom tonight so she'll know too." Nick typed some more things into his computer, clicking, and typing.

...

...

The two arrived at Lenscrafters the next day after school, Jeff seemingly being forced along by his wrist in a strong grip. Nick took the paperwork handed to him by the nurse, and filled it out, asking Jeff the answers to the questions he didn't already know about the blond.

He returned the clipboard to the red headed girl, "Thank you…Jeff. I'll tell the doctor you're here. Are we fitting you for contacts today?"

The burnet didn't need consult with Jeff to know to shake his head yes.

Nick returned to his seat, and grabbed Jeff's hand in his own, stroking it comfortingly with his thumb.

A woman appeared in the waiting room.

"Jeff? Please come this way. Hi, I'm Dr. Watson. It's nice to meet you." The short haired woman led Jeff into a darkened room and into a chair.

"Glasses, huh? Is this your first pair?"

The blond sat awkwardly on the large chair, distracting himself by looking at the medical machinery, resembling Alien technology. "Not technically. I wore some when I was young… but I…lost them." He finished lamely.

She'd heard this before, "Didn't like them?"

"I was teased."

"They call you 'Four Eyes'? I got that a lot too. But glasses are cooler now than they were even 5 years ago. I wouldn't worry"

She sensed the disbelief, changing the subject.

"So is the boy waiting with you your brother?" Jeff shook his head. "Friend? …Or something more?" She saw how Jeff hesitated and lightly chucked now as bright blush lit up his face.

Jeff stared straight ahead now, "Yeah. He made me come."

_Oh Crap. _ Jeff's eyes widened, mortified and he opened his mouth, ready to refute any and all accusations that what he said perfectly resembled all kinds of sexual implications. It wasn't like that! They weren't-!

But his rambling thoughts were cut off as the doctor continued soothingly, "and right he was to do that. He mentioned you complaining about headaches. Turn over here, and I'll show you some pictures, before we start the exam…"…

…

...

As Jeff came back with a prescription slip, he spotted Nick in front of large racks of different style glasses frames.

"How did it go?"

"I didn't know you had a scar below your eyebrow.".

Nick's eyes lit up, "You can see now?" He threw his arms round the taller boy's neck as he felt him nod into his shoulder.

"Do I just pick some out now?" Jeff looked at the racks behind Nick, feeling overwhelmed.

"We have plenty of time…Really, Jeff? Blue?" Nick made a face at Jeff's first choice of glasses, a square, thick framed pair of electric blue glasses. Jeff chuckled and put them back on the rack.

"How about these?" Nick reached for a pair and put them on his own face.

"Oh my gosh! I wish Blaine was here to see this!" Jeff started laughing as Nick now sported a pair of black glasses, perfectly round. "All you need is a wand now. I'm so taking a picture of this!"

The two laughed, and continued to browse the shop, setting aside a few pair, putting back many.

"….Nick, I don't know, we've been at this for two hours—I can't find any that I like,"

"I thought you liked some of these."

Jeff just sighed, "They make me look dumb." He reached for another pair, a duel colored red and black rectangular frame.

"For the last time Jeff, they don't…" Nick trailed off as he caught sight of Jeff in the mirror.

"Do you like—"

"…I really like those."

"Me too." The air in the shop seemed to still around the two teens, until an attentive clerk walked near.

"You finally find some you like, son?"

Jeff just nodded, not breaking eye contact with the burnet behind him in the reflection of the mirror.

...

...

"They'll be ready in about an hour."

They both nodded as the lab technician walked away.

"You wanna grab some dinner while we wait?"

"Sounds good. Thank you, Nick" Jeff brought the shorter boy in for a tight hug.

"Jeff, can I tell you a secret?" Nick leaned in close, a whisper caressing his ear, "I sort of dig the glasses on you. I think they're sexy."

Jeff's face lit up, and a tingle ran down his spine as Nick pulled out of the hug.

Maybe he wouldn't be looking into contacts after all.

* * *

XxXxXx

_4/11/12_

Well thanks for celebrating.

Check ya later.

Take care everyone.

BFS


	4. Separation

**Happy Thursday everyone. Originally, I had planned a much longer one than this for "Separation", but some family errands came up—needless to say, I'm still working on it. In the long run, it honestly fit better with day 5's prompt anyways…**

**Disclaimer: CP Coulter's Dalton verse is a forever part of Glee. But, on the down side, I still haven't finished my body switching ray gun. I'm waiting for the part to arrive in the mail. **

**Warnings: implied NIFF, angst and jealousy.**

* * *

**Niff Week Day 4: Separation**

For day Four: _Four moments they were separated._

…  
A fifteen year old Jeff sat sulking in the front left corner of the classroom, refusing to even start touching the formaldehyde soaked amphibian. A squeamish looking Trent sat on his right, and an enthusiastic for once, Dwight Houston took _his _rightful spot next to Nick in the back of the room. For the second time in all of Dalton history, they had been forced to split their partnership due to "excessive horseplay around dangerous lab equipment".

…

In the summer after their Sophomore year at Dalton, Nick had a hard time informing Jeff that he was being taken to France for the next 3 months to help with his grandfather's vineyard while the elder man was looking after grandma Sofie who was injured in a ski team training accident.

When they got back to Dalton in September, rumor has it they never went _anywhere_ without the other. The bathroom and shower myth is still 'to be determined'.

…

When arriving at the hotel for the first annual spring show choir performance tour in Disneyland, California, the rooms had been pre-assigned. Kurt was rooming with Nick, and Jeff with Blaine. It didn't take Jeff too much effort to convince Kurt to trade room keys with him.

….

Jeff slammed the door to the dorm shut, and threw his glasses onto the desk with a clang before burying his face into his pillow. News had been spreading around the senior commons about Kurt's old tormentor from last year, Dave Karofsky. He'd attempted suicide. Everyone was stunned, but Sebastian looked clearly devastated.

But that didn't excuse why, when Jeff came to meet Nick for lunch, he'd seen Nick and Sebastian in a deep embrace; it didn't excuse the soft kisses that Sebastian placed onto Nick's neck; and it definitely didn't excuse that Nick had accompanied a sniffling Sebastian back to his single dorm*. As the time for their dinner date rolled around, without sign of Nick, that was the final straw; He would never forgive Nick, ever!

Hours later, just minutes before curfew, Nick found his pillow and comforter in a pile in the dim lit hallway.

…

* * *

**A/N: what a shit way to end a chapter. All Angsty like that—reminds me of an episode of Glee. **

***I believe an explanation is in order :**

**I was in no way insinuating that Sebastian and Nick had sex. So please don't take it that way. It was meant in the way that Sebastian really needed someone there for emotional support and Nick was going to be there to talk, or just for moral support, really.  
I threw in the kisses to say that Seb was probably looking for a distraction, that wasn't reciprocated by Nick. Jeff's just jealous and jumping to conclusion.**

**That was the way it was meant, but please have whatever floats it. **

_**Take Care everyone**_

_**BFS**_


	5. My Mistake

**Oh hi, Happy Friday the 13****th****. *ominous music plays* **

**Disclaimer: Dalton and all its characters belong to CP Coulter; Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy**

**Warnings: This one's a little higher rating than the rest. It quickly escalated into something I never expected it to. But you guys'll be alright, you watch Glee. Established Niff; slight Angst;**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Niff Week: day 5: ****Mistake**

**Xxxx**

**Oh, My Mistake**

"_Bonjour __la classe__, aujourd'hui, nous avons __un examen__. __Êtes-vous prêt__?" _(Hello class, we have an exam today. Are you prepared?)

"Jeff, what's today?"

"The first." The blond answered as continued passing the quiz papers behind him, taking one for himself.

"Of April?"

"Yes."

"April First?"

"Yes!"

"_Silence, __s'il vous plaît__." _Mademoiselle Bernard scolded, sending a glare to the two boys. Jeff gave her a sheepish grin and started conjugating the verbs he and Nick had crammed for the night before.

…

After the last lesson of the day, Jeff and Nick made their way back to their shared dorm; Kurt passed them half way with a small wave, his hand attached to Blaine's at the side.

"Hey Jeff, I have something I need to tell you."

"Okay," Jeff threw his bag onto his desk with a loud plop.

"I'm moving."

"You mean your parents?"

"No, like I'm leaving Dalton. Tomorrow."

Jeff looked up in horror. "No! No,no,no. Why didn't you tell me? You can't Nick! You're my best friend! Nick, we just got together two weeks ago…You can't leave me!" He raised his voice.

"I didn't want to make it sad or awkward…it's family stuff."

"You're going to France?" Jeff swore when Nick shrugged, "This is literally the last day I'll ever spend with my best friend, and boy friend? …Change your clothes, we're going out tonight. I'm spoiling you."

"But Warblers—"

"Screw Warbler's Practice, Nick!"

Nick looked surprised at Jeff's outburst, feeling guilty enough to remind him that today was _April First_! But…his mind told him that it _had_ been a long time since he and Jeff actually went out, and besides, today they were focusing on the Baritone's timing.

…  
…

By the time they got back to the dorm, he almost had forgotten that all this had stemmed from one little April Fool's day joke. The date had been great! And so romantic! Nick thought, as Jeff placed soft kisses along his jaw line, meeting his lips, he deepened this kiss. First Jeff took them to the local grocery store where they bought from fresh fruits and vegetables, no matter how dumb that sounded, they had a lovely dinner at the park where they spent the whole evening playing two-man tag and people watching down by the duck and swan filled lake and then Jeff had offered Nick his sweater, even though they still cuddled, after they watched the sun set pink and purple in the west sky, they laid back in the long grass and watched the sky transform into a starry blanket, seeing _Orion_ close to the horizon, and _Arcturus,_ the brightest star, they made silent wishes until the two almost dozed off.

Jeff guided them back to the bed, crawling atop the burnet. His kisses were deep and desperate, Nick lost his thoughts in that moment as he kissed back. He felt the blonde's fingers along his waist band as the button of his jeans was undone.

_Oh god, this was too much! They couldn't! _Nick panicked, struggling to push Jeff away, and scrambled out from underneath his boyfriend, moving across the room to stand near the desk.

"Too much. Jeff, we can't!" _He had to come clean! Say it was a joke! _

Jeff looked annoyed, and offended, "Nick, I'll never see you again!" _Now! _

"I was just kidding about moving!"

"…What?"

"I lied!" Nick felt ready to cry, he was close to hyperventilating. He crossed his arms over his chest protectively, trying to mask how insecure he felt right then.

"…You used me?" Jeff was livid. His voice barely a whisper.

"No! no, I didn't know you were—I didn't mean it…it's just, we haven't gone out in so long! Jeff, please…", Nick looked to the floor, filled with shame, and fear of the words to come.

Angry, Jeff surveyed his boyfriend's posture: slouched, trembling, t-shirt stretched, and pants unbuttoned. _What had he done? _Jeff's temper plummeted, as he rushed to take Nick into his arms, "Oh my God, Nick, I'm so sorry. So, so sorry!" he breathed into the burnet's ear.

"Shh, shh." He soothed when he felt Nick press his mouth into his shoulder to suppress the frightened sobs from escaping. "I'm so sorry, Nicky. I'm so sorry."

…

Jeff led them back to sit on the edge of the bed as the soft cries had died down, and the tears were dry. A quiet understanding and apologies passed between them.

"Nicky, you never have to lie to me for a date…you could have just asked. Why did you do that?" His voice was soft, pleading for understanding.

Nick let out a breath, "I thought you would have caught on earlier, given what today is…"

"It's April. First. Nick."

"Yeah…and…?"

"It's…", a appalled look of defeated realization passed over the blonde's features "April Fool's Day." He covered his face with both palms, "Oh I'm so stupid."

"…But I got you good, Jeff." Now Nick couldn't stop the grin from spreading wide, "I finally got you! Admit it!"

The joyous look on his boyfriend's face was a relief, and absolutely contagious, "Okay, okay, you got me …That was actually a really good one." Arms again encircled the burnet figure, "Crap, you even told me what day it was this morning."

"I'm sorry, Jeff." Nick whispered an apology as callused fingers stroked his back.

"Don't worry, I'll get you back. What' makes you think I won't start a prank war right now? The twins'll help me." A laugh went between the two of them.

"You can't. It's almost exams."

"Damnit, you're always right."

* * *

_4/13/2012_

**Well, Please shoot me a little review to tell me what you thought, And I'll see you all tomorrow.**

**Take Care of yourselves.**

**BFS**


	6. My Future With You

**Happy Niff Week Day SIX!**

**I can't believe it's drawing to a close! I also can't believe I've kept up writing these…well, I guess I'll have to give my thanks to be a super lazy person, and not having to work this week...**

**I don't think I have much to say, except that if you've been reading these, thank you so much! I wish I knew who you were so I could thank you personally…so send me a review!**

**Warnings: Established Niff. Dalton Verse characters are mixed with Canon ones...those belong to CP Coulter; Please excuse the extraordinary amounts of dialogue. I hope it's understandable. **

**Disclaimer: Hi, I'm Ryan Murphy! It was decided that the warblers weren't coming back this season, nor did I have enough screen time to show **_**any**_** of their relationships, so here I am, writing a NIFF fic. Sarcasm is also one of my fortes. **

**Without further ado, I give you six/sevenths of Niff Week.**

**Xxxx**

* * *

**Future!Niff (College)**

**My Future With You**

_Year: 2017_

"Jeff, I'm home!" Nick called out as he dropped his gym bag on the ground, retrieving the sweaty clothes from inside. The house remained quiet, as the burnet went to investigate.

"Jeff?" He called, seeing the boy lounging on the sofa with a laptop.

"Holy Musical BATMAN!" The blond sang loudly, unaware of his house mate's presence until he was startled by two hands on his shoulders. "Nick, Hey sweetie."

"Is that STARKID's new musical? Man, Blaine got you hooked."

"What can I say," Jeff closed the lid on his paused YouTube page, "Oh, how did your audition go?"

Nick sighed as he sat down on the opposite side of the loveseat, and moved to put his arms around the blond as he crawled over. "Well enough. I can only wait now." Jeff breathed in Nick's scent as the burnet tugged on the plaid flannel pant leg.

"What about our date tonight, you're already in your pajamas?"

"Just staying comfortable until it's time to go."

"How was your final?"

"Good. Last one until next semester!" he raised his arms in a victory pose.

"Congrats, Jeff. I'm gonna go take a shower. We should be getting ready to leave soon."

"Can I come?"

Nick shoved the blond off of him with a roll of his eyes as he got off the sofa and walked to the bathroom, fighting the whole time to hide his grin.

… …

"Oh my, they have _the best_ pizza in the whole country!"

"It was the first place we ate dinner after we moved here, right?"

They were walking hand in hand through Central Park, Jeff adding a little more momentum than necessary to the swinging of their intertwined appendages.

"I can't believe this is actually happening, Nick. I mean, I know it's been four years…but it still seems so surreal!"

"Well, that's sort of why we're here today, Jeff. I wanted to talk to you about something…"

The sun was getting ready to set, spilling a warm orange over the park. Individuals sat on benches reading, couples lounged against shaded tree trunks, and families sat together on blankets, their children scampering around, giggling and laughing. Nick stopped them, turning to face Jeff, and unlatched their hands.

"Uh, oh. Nick just got serious."

The burnet let out a short laugh, and punched Jeff's upper arm, "Shut up. Just listen okay?"

He continued when the blond nodded.

"Jeff, you said it yourself just moments ago. It's been 4 years…but that's just since we got here. It's been so many more before that. We've been through a lot Jeff. We argued, we got in trouble, we acted crazy, you got us kicked out of malls and department stores. But at the end of the day, Jeff, we always had each other. It was right between us.

"And then that summer we started dating, it was awkward; we couldn't be together in public Jeff, not without the looks, and the slurs; that's why we went to Dalton. We could be ourselves there, out and together, we could _show_ PDA.

"I remember Jeff, the night in senior year we came back from _Deathly Hollows_: _Part II_, in the parking lot, you stopped us, and kissed me, right then and there, and it didn't matter who saw and you said, '_Nick, I promise you that we'll get out of here. And the next movie we see will be starring you, except instead of a parking lot, you'll be walking down a red carpet, and I'll be there, holding your hand on national television.'" _

"That's when Sebastian almost opted to hit us with his car after 'he was honking for five minutes, lovebirds', right?"

Nick laughed at the memory, "Yeah. I didn't believe you back then, I wanted to! But it got bad sometimes Jeff, you saw what it did to Blaine, and Kurt. Everything we took over the years, I could only think that it couldn't possibly get any better. That every place we went we'd be taunted just like we were back in Ohio… but we made it, Jeff. It _did_ get better. Those things the adults all told us were true. We're finally here, in New York City, where we can be together, and can continue to be together for the rest of our lives.

"Jeff, to use the same words we gave Blaine to use: You move me." He laughed and the blond smiled, "and you saved me. We met when we were six, and through all the drama, and school, when things got to be too much, you were there with your levelheadedness and you brought me back. Sometime in our long running friendship, we matured enough to realize our feelings for each other were deeper than platonic. Hell, I don't even remember the day we started dating anymore—"

"June third."

"Shhh! What I'm saying, Jeff, is that a few years won't even matter when compared to a lifetime…"

Nick got down on one knee, and opened a small black velvet box. "Jeffery Sterling, will you make my dreams come true? Will you marry me?"

A few eavesdropping bystanders gasped, one clapped and started jumping up and down.

The blond just stared at Nick. His expression was unreadable.

"No."

"What?"

One of the nosy bystanders booed, and Jeff ignored her. "Nick, stand up." He pulled the burnet up, and closed the ring box that hung limper in his grip. An expression of devastation was on Nick's features. Jeff took his hands, giving them a squeeze, and took a deep breath.

"Nick, they say great minds think alike. Do you remember when we were at Dalton, and no one really wanted to be around us because we'd have those silent conversations?" The burnet nodded slightly, shifting his eyes away from Jeff. His chin was lifted back up by callused fingertips.

"Hey, look at me. You are my best friend; the greatest thing that's ever happened to my life. But, you're also better than me, and always do things first. In school, you always would finish tests before me, and get better marks. You were always more athletic, a faster runner, better at math…and science, the first of us to get that Warbler's solo; you were first in our class at Dalton. We both got into the school we dreamed of, but when you graduated before me by three whole semesters, Nick, just because I couldn't handle the workload like you could…

"Nick, when I saw you walk across that stage in that cap, I promised myself that, when the time was right, when we took the next step, that I would be the one to initiate it. We think alike Nick, we certainly did today, and that's why we're so good together. But out of anything we do together, _ I'm_ doing this first."

The blond copied the previously seen actions, and got down on his knee. He opened a red velvet box.

"Nicholas Curtis Duval, I love you, and want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you please, please marry me?"

Nick was stalled by the scene in front of him. His blond boyfriend kneeling in front of him and a red box filled with a small silver band were slowly becoming watery through his sight. _Finally. Finally!_

"Finally!" he joined Jeff on the ground, their bodies melded together, feeling closer than they ever have. "I love you. Yes! Yes I'll marry you!"

Jeff returned the embrace ecstatically, and in the moment, like clockwork, dozens of figures circled the two. The ever familiar vocal beats rang throughout the park, the ever familiar dance steps, and the ever missed faces. Nick was overwhelmed with emotion as he watched the young men in Dalton uniforms that still fit sing _their_ song. Nick's sleeve didn't leave his cheeks for more than three seconds. _Everyone_ was there: Wes and David, Trent, Sebastian, Logan and Julian, the twins, Reed, Kurt and Blaine—every warbler they had ever known!

When they stopped singing, Nick turned to Jeff for a long kiss. It seemed different now than all the others. However, most of their old classmates still let out inappropriately loud whistles and whoops.

"Jeff, How did you get everyone together? We haven't seen them in _years_!"

"Once a Warbler, Always a Warbler." Wes and David answered for him, still as synchronized as ever.

"And besides," Sebastian supplied, "it was _Jeff_ that called us."

"He always did need a little bit of extra help in the romance department." Blaine, as dapper as ever...

"Well that settles it!", Kurt clapped his hands together in contently,

"Nick, Jeff, you're having a Warbler's Wedding."

**Xxxxx**

4/14/2012

**This one was really fun for me to write. Who doesn't love a good proposal—I dare you to say you don't. **

**I love proposal fics…if you guys know of any good ones, or have one by yourself…could you please tell me?**

**Thanks again, all you readers, shoot me a review if you feel so inclined. **

**With all these giddy feelings, I love you all. And take care!**

**BFS**


	7. PokeNiff

**Well here's the last one. The Crossover. I'm not too familiar with the ever popular crossovers like Harry Potter, or Star Wars, etc...so I decided to do something I _do_ know: Pokemon... **

**Well, let's carry on.**

**I can't believe that Niff week is over… I honestly think I want to cry. **

**Disclaimer: Glee is Ryan's, Pokémon is Satoshi Tajiri's. **

**Well super short Niff day 7: Crossover!Niff. **

* * *

**xxxx**

**PokéNiff!**

"Hey, Let's Battle!"

WARBLER JEFF challenges WARBLER NICK to a battle!

WARBLER JEFF sent out SQUIRTLE.

"Go get 'em SQUIRTLE!"

WARBLER NICK sent out PIGEOTTO.

"Go, PIGEOTTO!"

SQUIRTLE used WATER GUN.

Attack missed!

PIGEOTTO used GUST.

SQUIRTLE used HYDRO PUMP.

Critical Hit!

PIGEOTTO used QUICK ATTACK.

It's not very effective.

SQUIRTLE used SCRATCH.

"Hang in there PIGEOTTO! I'm not giving up!"

PIGEOTTO used WHIRL WIND.

Attack missed!

SQUIRTLE used WATER GUN.

Critical Hit!

PIGEOTTO used ATTRACT

It's Super Effective!

SQUIRTLE fainted.

WARBLER NICK defeated WARBLER JEFF.

Got P600 for winning.

"Oh Wow, you beat me! I'd love to duel again sometime!"

WARBLER NICK and WARBLER JEFF exchanged phone numbers.

**XXXX**

* * *

**If you also experienced the Pok****é****mon battle Theme running through your head, then extra points for you! **

**Now that niff week is over what do I do?**

**Can we establish Wevid Week next? ….anyone? **

**If you read, thank you very much. Drop me a review. I'd love to know your thoughts on **_**any**_** of the chapters. **

**Love you all!**

**BFS**


End file.
